


Pretty in pink

by lxvetoms



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beard Burn, Body Hair, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Shaving
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxvetoms/pseuds/lxvetoms
Summary: Louis si allontana, labbra formicolanti, e aprendo i suoi occhi. La prima cosa che nota è come imporporata sia la faccia di Harry, quanto gonfie siano diventate le sue labbra. Poi constata che non sono solo le sue labbra, ma anche la pelle attorno alla sua bocca sembra arrossata, e Louis si allontana ulteriormente.“Merda” Louis esclama. “Mi dispiace, tesoro.”(Oppure, quella volta in cui c’è del rossore da barba)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	Pretty in pink

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [pretty in pink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902763) by [hereforlou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforlou/pseuds/hereforlou). 



> Questa storia non mi appartiene in alcun modo, sono solo responsabile della traduzione. 
> 
> Potete trovarmi su tumblr: @lxvetoms  
> oppure su twitter: @lxvetoms
> 
> In caso di eventuali errori e imprecisioni contattatemi.  
> Un bacio.

“Cosa stai facendo?”  
Il braccio di Louis trema dalla sorpresa. Fortunatamente è abituato all’intrufolarsi di Harry oppure questo mattino si sarebbe concluso un po’ più sanguinolento di quanto preferisca. Allontana il rasoio dal suo viso e incontra lo sguardo di Harry attraverso lo specchio.  
“Cosa sembra io stia facendo?”  
Il cipiglio sul riflesso di Harry sembra diventare un po’ più pronunciato. Sono usciti dalla doccia un paio di minuti fa e Harry sta indossando come al solito il suo asciugamano ai capelli come se fosse un turbante ed un accappatoio. Louis pensava avrebbe avuto del tempo per prepararsi mentre Harry accendeva il bollitore, ma apparentemente il riccio ha un radar per quando l’altro è in procinto di fare qualcosa che non gradirà, perché sembra non abbia nemmeno lasciato la stanza da letto.  
“Sembra tu sia in procinto di raderti” Dice Harry.  
“Ottimo lavoro, tesoro. Non ero sicuro tu ricordassi più come fossero fatti i rasoi”  
Harry non abbocca all’esca. Gli piace lasciarsi andare un po’ quando ha del tempo libero, e Louis realmente apprezza quando lo fa. La loro vita professionale li costringe a mantenere un certo livello di cura quando sono operativi che è sempre bello lasciare andare quando hanno una pausa. Non importa quanto squallido, eppure, Louis non è una persona che tiene particolare cura dell’apparire (a meno non sappia che ad Harry piaccia) ma stanno battibeccando dalla scorsa notte e nemmeno la loro doccia assieme sembra averli calmati abbastanza da lasciar perdere.  
Così come ogni volta che Louis deve allontanarsi per lavoro e quindi deve rimane rimanere solo, Harry si comporta da stronzo. Appiccicoso e dolce al punto da diventare insopportabile, fottutamente meschino se Louis chiede un secondo per sé stesso. Così come lo è adesso, braccia conserte e fianco inclinato, osservando Louis dal vano del bagno.  
“Devo prepararmi” Gli dice Louis, dimenando il rasoio con enfasi.  
“Davvero?”  
“La macchina arriverà presto”  
“Va bene” Harry brontola. Louis lo guarda attraverso lo specchio, incerto se sia sicuro o meno procedere. Harry sembra rimuginare su qualcosa, a mentre Louis pensa il riccio sembri molto tenero nel suo abbigliamento post-doccia con un piccolo broncio sul viso, realizza che è veramente in ritardo.  
“Va bene allora” dice e si rivolge di nuovo al suo riflesso. I suoi occhi ancora pesanti dal sonno, e metà del suo viso ricoperta dalla schiuma da barba. Non si angoscia per i capelli perché sa che ci sarà qualcuno alla sede che se ne preoccuperà per lui. Sa anche che applicheranno abbastanza trucco da far sparire ogni traccia della notte trascorsa ad essere lentamente oppresso da un uomo adulto e i loro due cani, ma è comunque una vista deprimente quando può notare così chiaramente su ogni piccola macchia della sua pelle la sua età.  
È ancora perso ad osservare e commentare sé stesso quando sente Harry avvicinarsi. Louis si prepara a dover combattere i suoi lunghi e pesanti arti, ma invece di avvolgersi a Louis, Harry salta e siede sul bancone, le ginocchia che toccano la vita del liscio.  
“Non capisco perché tu debba rasarti” dice, la testa inclinata indietro contro lo specchio.  
“Insomma, sembro un po’ trasandato, non è così?”  
“Sei bellissimo” Harry replica, sembrando completamente serio, non un pizzico di malizia sporca la sua voce. Louis gli dà una rapida occhiata e alza gli occhi al cielo.  
“Nah, siamo entrambi un disastro, amore”  
Il riccio si imbroncia e porta un palmo alla sua ruvida guancia. Il fatto è che la barba di Harry impiega anni a farsi notare. È irregolare e sembra quasi ridicola quando cresce tanto, morbida al tocco invece di essere pungente come quella di Louis. Il liscio a quello semplicemente si imbroncia perché è sul viso del più alto e a questo punto ci vorrebbe qualcosa di veramente terribile per allontanarlo — può comunque ammettere che non è la sua più grande risorsa.  
C’era un tempo, anni fa, quando Harry usava radere più del suo viso. Il suo petto era solito essere liscio, la sua pancia, anche le sue gambe a volte. Lo rendeva morbido al tocco, rendeva facile ai loro corpi scorrere e scivolare insieme.  
Ad oggi, Harry non è così curato, ma è specialmente disordinato dopo che hanno avuto dei lunghi periodi per loro stessi. Per adesso, sono trascorse un paio di settimane a casa dove non si sono lasciati più a lungo di un paio d’ore per presentarsi ad una festa o due, e Harry sembra appropriatamente incolto. Il liscio può vedere un paio di peli del petto fuoriuscire dallo scollo dell’accappatoio, ha speso abbastanza tempo pressato all’ombelico del riccio da sapere intimamente tutto quello che accade anche laggiù.  
Harry mostra il suo miglior broncio a Louis quando questo semplicemente gli dice la verità — entrambi sono un disastro al momento. Certamente non in forma per un evento pubblico.  
Si volta verso il suo riflesso a alza di nuovo il rasoio, solo per consentire ad Harry di allungarsi e afferrare il suo polso, fermandolo.  
“Rasa me prima” dice, sporgendo fuori il suo mento.  
“Cosa? Non volevi farla crescere ancora questa volta?”  
“Devo sbarazzarmene prima di venerdì comunque” Harry risponde, che è comunque abbastanza sensato da parte sua e immediatamente rende Louis sospettoso. Harry non è nulla se non competitivo fino alle ossa — disse che avrebbe puntato ad autentico Gandalf e Louis aspettava pienamente avrebbe provato fino all’ultimo minuto possibile. Mancano ancora due giorni a venerdì, può ancora riuscire a far germogliare almeno tre o quattro peli fino ad allora.  
“Sei sicuro? Devo essere molto veloce” lo avvisa il più basso, ma si sta già voltando verso il lavabo per rimuovere la schiuma da barba dal viso. A sua volta, Harry sta ricoprendone le guance alla cieca, la schiena ancora appoggiata allo specchio. Louis voleva utilizzare il rasoio elettrico su Harry, ma se vuole una rasatura da vicino, il liscio non se ne lamenterà. Passa il rasoio sotto il getto dell’acqua e si posiziona tra le gambe di Harry.  
Con un sorrisetto affettuoso, Harry incrocia le sue caviglie dietro le gambe di Louis. Il quale sbuffa dal naso, sposta la tovaglia dai capelli dell’altro e afferra una ciocca dei suoi capelli (non forte abbastanza da far male), inclinando la sua testa di un lato.  
“Stai fermo” dice, e Harry semplicemente lo osserva dal basso delle sue ciglia. Continua ad osservare mentre Louis trascina il rasoio giù per il bordo della mascella, le guance, il mento e sotto il suo labbro inferiore. Louis continua a concentrarsi su quello che sta facendo, sciacquando il rasoio dopo ogni trascino, spostando la testa di Harry in un lato o l’altro e ignorando il modo in cui la presa che il liscio ha sui suoi capelli faccia arrossare il viso del riccio sempre di più. Può sentire le gambe dell’altro aumentare la propria stretta attorno alla sua vita, e non ha bisogno di guardare giù per sapere che l’accappatoio di Harry sta iniziando ad aprirsi man mano che questo si appoggia allo specchio. Con ogni passaggio di rasoio, più e più pelle del riccio è esposta, rosa e morbida e tenera.  
“Non muoverti” Louis gli ricorda calmo, i suoi puntati al delicato punto sotto una delle orecchie dell’altro. Ha della schiuma da barba sui capelli arricciati sul collo e per alcune ragioni il liscio lo trova tenero. È chiaramente oltre ogni speranza. “Non voglio tagliarti”  
“Non lo farai” Harry borbotta e Louis sposta via il rasoio e tira i suoi capelli umidi, facendo sospirare l’altro “Ow. Scusami”  
Rasare il viso di Harry non è propriamente un’attività sexy secondo Louis — specialmente quando Harry deve continuare a torcere la sua bocca in modi sciocchi per stendere la pelle che Louis deve raggiungere. Ora, radere le sue gambe era una storia diversa, indietro a quando loro usavano giocare così. Non c’era una volta in cui lo hanno fatto che non finisse con loro che venivano subito dopo, Harry appiccicoso per la lozione corpo e lividi dalla forma delle dita sulle gambe.  
Fa sorridere Louis pensarci, e sente gli occhi acuti dell’altro sul suo viso anche se lo lascia portare indietro la sua testa per esporre il collo. Lavora sul lato inferiore del mento di Harry attentamente, osservando lo svolazzare del battito del ragazzo. 

Quando ha terminato, il viso di Harry è di un bel, tenero rosa. Louis posa il rasoio su un lato del lavabo e si allunga per raggiungere un asciugamano, ancora bloccato tra le gambe dell’altro. Ne bagna un angolo e gentilmente lava via i rimasugli di schiuma da barba, soddisfatto di non aver ferito Harry.  
Ignorando l’accattivante sguardo che è ancora su di lui, il liscio afferra una delle bottiglie di dopobarba che Harry ama comprare per lui e la regge. Harry annuisce, quindi l’altro ne strofina alcune gocce sulle sue mani e massaggia il viso del riccio, premendo con i pollici finché gli occhi di Harry iniziano a sembrare un po’ cadenti.  
Dopo arriccia le sue dita dietro il collo dell’altro e lo avvicina per un bacio.  
Harry apre la bocca, morbido come colla per lui. Louis lecca nella sua bocca e lo preme verso la superficie del bancone, sollecitando l’altro a spostarsi verso il bordo così che possa percepirlo. Il riccio obbedisce, scivola più vicino usando la presa attorno ai fianchi dell’altro come leva, e poi è premuto contro la sua pancia, già duro sotto le pieghe dell’accappatoio.  
Louis stringe il suo collo con una mano e l’altra scivola sotto una delle ruvide gambe di Harry, premendo le dita mentre strofina su e giù, provando già a capire quanto tempo sia rimasto loro. Non pianifica di andarsene per una settimana senza un’ultima scopata, anche se dovessero accontentarsi di un veloce lavoro di mano nel loro bagno.  
Sta muovendo la sua mano vicino all’inguine di Harry, sentendo già il calore concentrato qui dai polpastrelli delle dita, quando l’altro lascia andare un piccolo gemito che sembra più dolorante che eccitato.  
Louis si allontana, labbra formicolanti, e aprendo i suoi occhi. La prima cosa che nota è come imporporata sia la faccia di Harry, quanto gonfie siano diventate le sue labbra. Poi constata che non sono solo le sue labbra, ma anche la pelle attorno alla sua bocca sembra arrossata, e Louis si allontana ulteriormente.  
“Merda” Louis esclama. “Mi dispiace, tesoro.”  
“Non esserlo” Harry sorride affettuosamente e porta la lingua al suo labbro inferiore. O meglio, sotto quello, proprio dove la sua pelle sembra essere più arrossata.  
“È qualcosa per cui ricordarti”  
“Sei ridicolo” il liscio gli dice, iniziando a tirare il nodo che lascia il suo accappatoio chiuso. “E registrerai tra due giorni. Non voglio irritare il tuo viso, vero?”  
“Non deve essere il mio viso” Harry dice proprio quando l’altro riesce a sciogliere il nodo alla sua vita. Lo osserva mentre Louis guarda il suo corpo, il torace arrossato che sale e scende, il cazzo pesante e duro posato contro la piega dove la sua adorabile, paffuta gamba inizia.  
“Bene” dice, incontrando lo sguardo del riccio a alzano le sue sopracciglia. Harry gli sorride in risposta.  
“Sei veramente bello quando sei concentrato”  
“Ti piace solamente avere tutta la mia attenzione”  
Harry gli dà una piccola scrollata sbilenca, le fossette profonde un filo di più.  
“E sicuramente non abbiamo tempo per qualsiasi cosa tu abbia in mente”  
“Andiamo” si lamenta Harry “Potresti anche non andartene oggi”  
“Ho una macchina—“  
“Annulla tutto” dice il riccio, stringendo la sua presa attorno a Louis e scivolando ancora più vicino, premendosi contro il suo pacco. “Puoi andar via domani, è un viaggio di sole tre ore”  
“Ho anche altri piani, lo sai” lo persuade il più basso, anche se le sue mani afferrano la vita di Harry per tenerlo a posto. “Cose da fare”  
Harry si lascia andare di nuovo contro lo specchio e porta le sue mani sul petto nudo dell’altro. I pollici strofinano i suoi capezzoli e i fianchi di Louis tremano.  
“Non ho finito nemmeno di prepararmi”  
“Non hai bisogno di raderti” dice Harry, e Louis si avvicina per strofinare la sua guancia ruvida contro quella liscia dell’altro.  
“Lo sai che è così” dice contro l’orecchio del più alto.

Ci sono certi eventi per cui Louis piace apparire particolarmente curato. Deve fare una comparsa ad un evento di carità per bambini e vuole apparire come un buon modello. Ben rasato e come se avesse dormito per otto ore solide ogni notte. Gli piace spendere la notte prima di questi eventi da solo in una stanza d’hotel, steso su un letto matrimoniale e a una chiamata di distanza da qualsiasi cosa desideri.  
Harry increspa le labbra, i palmi grandi e caldi contro il petto di Louis. Non è esattamente un fan del suo rituale in solitario.  
“Rasati domani, allora, quando non dovrò vederlo” c’è una certa acidità nel suo tono ora, e Louis sospira contro la sua mascella. La sua schiena inizia a dolorare dall’essere accovacciato, ma in questo modo può sentire Harry ancora duro e premuto sulla sua pancia.  
“No, penso che mi raserò adesso. È la mia faccia, penso dovrei essere responsabile di ciò che le accade”  
“È anche la mia faccia” Harry brontola, portando le sue mani attorno a Louis per posarle sulla sua piccola schiena. Le punte delle sue dita scivolano sotto l’elastico della tuta, spingendo la vecchia stoffa in basso. Traccia dei baci sulla sua guancia fino a raggiungere le labbra di nuovo, e Louis ricambia, spingendo il suo peso in basso.  
Al contrario di Harry, Louis ha bisogno di tagliare prima di radersi, e siccome stava cercando di fare ciò prima che l’altro arrivasse e lo interrompesse, la sua barba è particolarmente ruvida. Può percepire il modo in cui si muove rudemente contro il mento del riccio mentre si baciano, può immaginare il modo in cui pizzica. Comunque, impiega alcuni minuti per staccarsi, ogni tentativo contrastato dalle mani di Harry sulle natiche o i suoi compassionevoli piccoli gemiti.  
Fanculo, questo è perché Louis va via un giorno in anticipo.  
Una volta che riesce ancora a creare della distanza tra loro, il suo stomaco trema alla vista del viso di Harry. La metà più bassa è così rosa che sembra ci sia della vernice. Ci sono anche delle piccole punture di sangue attorno alle sue labbra che provocano in Louis dolore.  
Nulla di tutto ciò fa affievolire la sue erezione.  
“Harry, la tua fottuta faccia” dice il liscio, dirizzandosi. Harry mormora mentre lascia andare l’altro, lasciando cadere aperte le sue gambe, i talloni che toccano le porte del bancone.  
Louis è indeciso. Ha una macchina in arrivo per portarlo via da casa tra un minuto all’altro, l’intera giornata pianificata. Un appuntamento a pranzo con le sue sorelle, un paio di riunioni e poi in arrivo nella camera d’hotel per un film e del servizio in camera così da poter riposare adeguatamente prima di domani.  
Ha anche Harry davanti a lui, completamente aperto nel suo accappatoio, appena rasato e appena uscito dalla doccia e che lo prega di fare qualcosa di molto specifico per cui Louis amerebbe bloccare il tempo.

Fuori nella stanza da letto, il suo cellulare tintinna.  
“È l’automobile” dice Louis, guardando Harry sedersi, un luccichio determinato nei suoi occhi.  
“Cancella tutto” dice.  
“È già qui, però.”  
“Cancellalo, Louis” ripete, più lamentoso questa volta, scendendo dal bancone per posizionarsi davanti a Louis, l’erezione che si muove tra le gambe.  
“Non ho terminato nemmeno di radermi”  
“Non ti radi”  
“Oh? Non lo faccio?”  
Harry si china per un bacio e Louis si allontana, lontano dalla sua portata.  
“Devo radermi se vuoi un bacio, tesoro” il viso di Harry è già abbastanza un disastro, probabilmente brucia da matti per via del dopobarba, e Louis non vuole renderlo peggiore. “Ricrescerà”  
Le narici di Harry si allargano, e Louis può affermare che si sta preparando per continuare a discutere. Gli occhi del liscio sono bloccati sulla pelle sopra al labbro superiore. Sembra sia stato strofinato, sta iniziando a gonfiarsi un po’, e si agita qualcosa di caldo dentro di lui.  
Non gli piace molto il dolore. Non per sé stesso, anche se è disposto a supportare il bruciore del palmo della mano a volte, forse il dolore rimasto dopo una rude scopata finché possa lamentarsene quanto gli pare e Harry sia disposto a compensare.  
Comunque, Louis non pianifica mai di farsi lesionare durante il sesso, Harry, però… Harry lo ama, e Louis è disposto a dargli ciò che più gli piace. E se ciò significa farsi distruggere le gambe per il rossore dato dalla barba, il liscio è solitamente più che contento di provvedere.

Ma non quando hanno un tempo limitato. Non quando il suo menager e PA sono probabilmente entrambi nella sua casa, aspettando che lui si faccia strada nel piano di sotto e fuori verso l’auto. Non quando non può rimanere dopo, per prendersi cura di Harry e vedere il risultato del suo difficile lavoro.  
Con un sospiro rassegnato, Louis si avvicina e chiude l’accappatoio di Harry, legando un nodo stretto all’altezza dello stomaco. C’è ancora un’evidente sporgenza sotto il materia soffice, e il liscio gli lascia una strizzata, facendo gemere l’altro.  
“Fammi finire di prepararmi” dice. Si allontana e ritorna al lavabo, si insapona il viso di nuovo e solleva il rasoio.  
“Sei serio?” Harry chiede dietro di lui. Louis incontra i suoi occhi nello specchio e ammicca.  
“Per la prossima settimana, sarà come se non l’avessi mai toccata.”  
“È il peggior giorno della mia vita.” Borbotta il riccio, e l’altro ride.

Louis si addentra nella casa il più silenziosamente possibile. Sa che Harry starà dormendo da un paio d’ore adesso, ma non è mai troppo al sicuro quando si tratta delle strane abitudini del sonno dell’altro. Sta cercando di essere furtivo.  
Si aspetta che Nina e Sid corrano da lui festeggiando prima di ricordare che sono già al centro cinofilo per la settimana in cui la casa sarà vuota. Va bene — un fattore in meno da considerare.  
Tira via le scarpe e si ferma in cucina per un paio di bottiglie d’acqua prima di riprendere la sua strada verso il piano superiore. I corridoi sono tappezzati, quindi non deve essere silenzioso mentre si approccia alla stanza da letto. Il suono dei suoi passi sono ovattati mentre si sposta, l’aspettativa lo rende ridicolosamente stordito.  
È più buio nella stanza che nel resto della casa. Ad Harry piace stare completamente al buio per dormire ma lascia sempre una luce accesa da qualche altra parte. Dice sia per i cani ma Louis sa che la loro casa è troppo grande per non essere raccapricciante, specialmente se uno dei due è a casa da solo. Osserva l’interno della stanza finché non riesce ad adocchiare Harry che è a letto, sotto le coperte, solo la parte più alta della sua testa disordinata sui cuscini bianchi.  
Louis vi si addentra calmo, chiudendo gradatamente la porta finché non passa solo uno spiraglio di luce, e cammina verso il letto. Il riccio russa, il nervoso, appena udibile tipo di russare che il liscio non può che trovare dolce. Sorride tra sé e sé mentre sistema entrambe le bottiglie d’acqua sul suo comodino, e poi si volta verso il bordo del letto e vi si siede.  
Il materasso si abbassa sotto il suo peso, ed Harry sbuffa ormai sveglio, la sua testa si alza di colpo.

“Sono solo io” dice Louis dolcemente, prima che l’altro vada in panico. Tocca il piede del riccio dalla coperta e lo sente rilassarsi, affondando nel materasso mentre si volta sotto il peso dell’altro che gli si avvicina.  
“È già trascorsa una settimana?” mormora Harry, strofinando il viso sul suo cuscino. Louis ride, trascinando le sue mani sui fianchi del più alto.  
“No, sciocchino” dice. “Sono solo trascorse un paio d’ore”  
“Oh” Harry sospira. Lascia che l’altro sposti le lenzuola dal suo corpo, tremando leggermente una volta scoperto. Poi sembra abbia finito di elaborare le parole e brontola, “Sei tu lo sciocco. E tu dovresti essere al tuo fantastico hotel, ad avere del ‘tempo per te stesso’, non è così”  
“Ho pensato avrei potuto passare la notte qui dopo tutto” Gli dice Louis, ignorando il tono alterato dell’altro, fintamente offeso nonostante sia ancora assonnato. “Devo andare via prima delle sei domani, però”  
“Buon compromesso” dice Harry con un piccolo sorriso nella voce. L’altro lascia che le proprie dita percorrano la sua schiena, sotto la maglia. Sente Harry rabbrividire ovunque.  
“Non esserne compiaciuto” dice.  
Il riccio non risponde, ma Louis può sentire il soddisfacimento che emana il suo corpo. È comprensibile — è riuscito a convincere Louis a tornare a casa con il solo scopo di assaggiarlo senza nemmeno doverlo chiedere — ma il liscio vuole comunque sottometterlo un po’.  
“Accendi la lampada per me, amore” dice mentre tira giù dalle gambe di Harry degli slip. Guarda l’altro allungarsi e premere alla base della lampada sul suo comodino e poi nascondere il suo viso per la luce che emana. Louis non è del tutto sicuro di che ora sia, ma crede sia vicino alla mezzanotte. Sarà morto sui suoi piedi domani.  
Ma ancora, non si vedranno per un’intera settimana dopo ciò. Mentre Louis sarà al suo evento, Harry inizierà il proprio turno di riunioni prima di viaggiare venerdì per uno shoot. Dopo ciò sarà un po’ confuso, ma secondo i menager il riccio non tornerà a casa prima di giovedì, e Louis giorni dopo. Ed Harry sarà anche uno stronzo appiccicoso, ma il liscio non è troppo lontano dall’esserlo anche lui. Può sopportare un po’ di stanchezza se in cambio c’è un Harry così aperto per lui.  
Con la lampada accesa, la pelle di Harry sembra oro. La sua maglia arrotolata sotto le ascelle, ed è nudo dalla vita in giù, scuotendo il suo culo verso Louis il meglio possibile, probabilmente strofinando la sua lunghezza contro il materasso dove l’altro non può vedere.  
Senza preavviso, il liscio porta con forza le sue mani sul retro delle gambe di Harry, fermandolo.  
“Cazzo” geme Harry, e Louis muove con forza le mani sulla sua carne, facendolo boccheggiare, così vicino al limite che sembra stia respirando la fodera del cuscino. Si inarca contro la presa di Louis, sollevandosi dal letto per alzare le sue natiche, ma l’altro lo spinge giù ancora, guarda il culo di Harry contrarsi quando i suoi fianchi incontrano il letto.

Louis ama guardare l’altro diventare rosa ovunque lo tocchi, ama sentirlo diventare caldo e vederlo diventare sempre più nervoso quando lo tiene rudemente giù. Si chiede se anche Harry abbia speso l’intera giornata a pensarlo.  
Probabilmente, pensa Louis, sorridendo al disastro di ricci sulla testa di Harry, le scapole che sporgono mentre ridacchia. Poi il liscio porta le mani su sul suo culo ed Harry si ferma. 

“Cosa farai?” chiede, cercando di guardare oltre la sua spalla. Ma poi chiude gli occhi quando il pollice di Louis scava, scorrendo sulla sua apertura. C’è già del sudore raccolto sulla schiena di Harry, il liscio può sentirlo deglutire compulsivamente mentre aspetta una risposta.  
“Non so” Louis risponde dopo alcuni secondi di silenzio. “Cosa vorresti?”  
Harry prova a sollevare di nuovo il suo culo, ma Louis lo tiene fermo dove sta. E cazzo, Louis ama quanto disperato Harry diventi quando non può muoversi. Tutto ciò che può fare è aprire le sue gambe così che Louis possa inginocchiarvisi in mezzo e stare più comodo, che permette anche al liscio di tenerlo giù meglio. Harry continua a tremare, fingendo di provare a liberarsi, e Louis si alza sopra di lui, spingendolo più a fondo nel materasso.  
“Avevi un’idea molto chiara prima” dice “Di quello che volevi”  
“Davvero?” Harry ansima. È probabilmente già duro, intrappolato tra la sua pancia e il letto, ma ancora non abbastanza disperato per iniziare, apparentemente.  
“Penso di sì” Louis dice, e si abbassa per lasciare un bacio su una delle guance del riccio. Il quale trasalisce sotto di lui, facendo strofinare la barba dell’altro contro la sua pelle. Ed eccolo lì — il piccolo nodo nel respiro di Harry che Louis ama sempre sentire.  
“Per — Com —“  
“Pensavo ti piacesse” il liscio lo bacia di nuovo, dall’altro lato, e preme sulla pelle il mento ruvido.  
“Ma tu — tu l’hai rasata via” Harry mormora sotto di lui.  
“Non mi hai visto farlo, non è così?”

Ovviamente non lo ha fatto. Harry è scappato in un soffio non appena Louis ha insaponato di nuovo il viso, ed era impegnato in una telefonata con l’ufficio quando Louis è corso fuori dalla porta d’ingresso, urlando un saluto prima di piombare nell’auto che lo attendeva, la barba ancora intatta. Si è sentito come un bambino che si nascondeva, e ha dovuto ignorare le nervose chiamate di Harry per tutto il giorno, ma ne è valsa la pena solo per il modo in cui la sua voce è diventata più profonda, le sue nocche bianche mente afferra le lenzuola all’altezza della testa.

“S—subdolo” dice e poi geme basso e roco quando Louis passa i suoi denti sulla sua guancia prima si leccarne una striscia sopra per lenire il bruciore.  
“Ancora non ricordo cosa volevi che facessi”  
“Louis” Harry geme, scuotendo improvvisamente i fianchi e incontrando il naso dell’altro.  
“Dio” Louis borbotta, gli occhi che lacrimano mentre trattiene un singhiozzo.  
“Louis” Adesso Harry suona esigente, qualcosa che non è in posizione di essere. Louis lo morde un po’ più forte.  
Non è un modo di punire quando il liscio sa quanto l’altro ami ciò, ma comunque lo zittisce. Invece di lamentarsi ancora, calcia i piedi per la frustrazione, e Louis ghigna contro la sua pelle, facendo sfregare ancora la sua barba.  
“Volevi qualcosa per cui ricordarmi, giusto?” il liscio chiede.  
“Si”  
“E non ti lamenterai di quanto faccia male dopo, non è così?”  
Harry non risponde. È più che sicuro che se ne lamenterà. Ma si crogiolerà anche nel dolore, si agiterà perché dovrà sopportare di sedersi ad incontri e interviste, pensando a Louis tutto il tempo. È questo lo scopo, dopotutto.  
I gomiti di Louis aprono ancora di più le gambe dell’altro. Accarezza dove il sedere dell’altro si gonfia, massaggiando la soffice pelle tra le mani. Guarda su mentre lascia dei baci sulla gamba di Harry e lo trova ancora a provare a guardare oltre la sua spalla. Louis può vedere parte del suo viso, arrossato, i capelli attaccati alla tempia.  
Sposta di nuovo il mento in alto e guarda gli occhi di Harry chiudersi.  
Una volta ritornato nella vecchia posizione, si mette comodo. Il loro letto è grande abbastanza da permettere a loro (più i cani) di dormire senza nemmeno toccarsi se non fossero tutti così coccoloni, Louis incluso. Harry adesso ha abbastanza spazio per posizionarsi a stella per la felicità del suo cuore, mentre l’altro si stende prono tra le sue gambe, ancora interamente vestito ma ha un compito qui. I suoi vestiti possono aspettare. Porta le sue mani indietro al culo di Harry, qui preme le sue dita un’ultima volta, e lo apre.  
Fa sempre alzare un po’ il riccio. Le sue ginocchia premono sul letto, i suoi piedi calciano un po’. Ma Louis non lo lascia così esposto per molto. Si abbassa e lecca una lunga striscia dal perineo fino alla sua apertura, spingendo il suo viso, lasciando andare un piccolo sospiro, e Louis lo fa ancora. Apre la sua bocca, la lingua piatta contro Harry, lascia che l’umidità di asciughi prima di leccare ancora, e ancora.  
Harry diventa più rumoroso sotto di lui. I suoi gemiti mischiati ai suoni bagnati che Louis emette e quello, insieme al sapore del riccio, e il suo culo teso sotto la propria mano, e il modo in cui la propria barba graffia la pelle sensibile ogni volta che preme più forte, fa sì che Louis si indurisca nei pantaloni. Si strofina sul letto, al contrario di Harry, e morde tutti i posti che ha graffiato.  
“Louis” mormora il più alto. “Louis, cazzo—“

Deve far male, ma Harry non lo fermerebbe nemmeno se diventasse troppo, quindi è compito di Louis tenersi lontano dal limite.  
Si allontana, la vista appannata, e guarda giù. Mantiene ancora Harry aperto, e l’interno della sua coscia sembra ben strofinata. Rossa e tenera, Louis deve fermarsi dall’abbassarsi ancora e renderla peggio.  
La pelle di Harry è umida, i capelli arruffati dal sudore e dalla saliva. Sta provando a tirarlo in basso, tremando ancora. Louis passa il pollice su gran parte del disastro e lo preme contro la sua apertura, rosa e un po’ gonfia, e Harry si solleva con un piccolo lamento. 

“Dovrei?” Louis chiede, premendo la domanda contro la gamba di Harry prima di voltare il viso così che possa respirare dove Harry è più bagnato, così da poter spingere la sua ruvida guancia contro la pelle, già sensibile dolorante. Harry respira con dei sospiri tremanti, tiepido per il sonno e caldo per la bocca di Louis su di lui. Si sposta, le gambe cercano un appoggio, come se stesse per mettersi sugli arti ma si fosse arreso, ricade sul letto invece. “Si?” insiste il liscio.  
“Si, fallo” lamenta Harry.  
Louis si riabbassa di nuovo, lecca attorno all’apertura dell’altro. Il riccio si inarca, l’altro posiziona le sue mani tra la pancia dell’altro e il letto.

È eccitante, e doloroso, e la prima cosa che percepisce sono i peli pubici dell’altro, appiccicosi per il liquido pre-seminale sulle punta delle dita. Seppellisce la mano al meglio, si spinge su quella per poi sentire Harry piagnucolare ancora. Con entrambe le mani impegnate, sta tenendo giù il riccio solo con il peso del corpo. Spinge una delle gambe di Harry tra le sue e si ritrova a cavalcare il polpaccio dell’altro mentre lo scopa con il pollice, avvolge l’altra mano attorno al cazzo dell’altro e scorre il palmo dall’alto al basso, stringendolo appena. Deve abbassare il proprio collo in una strana posizione per poter usare la sua bocca, ma riesce e tiene Harry aperto così da leccare accanto al proprio pollice, l’altra mano come da riflesso chiusa attorno al cazzo del riccio.  
Con un sospiro, Harry fa sobbalzare i suoi fianchi, allontanando Louis il quale posiziona le sue ginocchia dietro sé stesso e solleva il sedere. Louis non spreca fiato fingendo di rimproverarlo, prende l’altra natica con una mano, il cazzo di Harry nell’altra, e immerge di nuovo la lingua.

Da qui in poi diventa più rumoroso, e capace di muoversi più liberamente adesso, Harry si alterna tra il cercare di scoparsi sul polso di Louis o nella sua bocca. Il liscio prende vantaggio della nuova posizione per arrivare sulla pelle dove prima non riusciva, graffiando l’interno delle cosce di Harry più rudemente, boccheggiando sull’umidità di Harry e strofinandocisi più profondamente, finché il suo interno viso non è bagnato.  
Quando si allontana per prendere aria, Harry è rosa. È semplicemente rosa, luminoso e a pezzi, tremante e gocciolante, I peli sulla cosce, umidi e lisci sulla sua pelle, sembra che abbia delle piccole e carine spirali disegnate ovunque, e Louis scorre le mani su di loro, stranamente ipnotizzato dai disegni.  
“Lou, quasi — Non fermarti” Harry sta ansimando, e Louis realizza che la mano che aveva sul suo cazzo si è quasi fermata. Si siede sui suoi talloni e inizia a segare Harry più premurosamente, premendo la sua erezione coperta contro il culo dolorante dell’altro, sfregandosi qui mentre si abbassa per fare lo stesso con il suo mento dovunque riesca sulla schiena di Harry.  
Il quale sospira, si spinge indietro verso i fianchi dell’altro, e viene sulla superficie del letto, sobbalzante e tremante e mormorando cose prive di senso nel cuscino. Rotola via dalla macchia umida prima di crollare sul materasso, Louis bloccato sotto di lui, la sua lunghezza dura schiacciata sotto il culo di Harry.  
“Ow” dice Harry.  
“Questa è la mia frase” si lamenta Louis, spostando Harry in posizione prona e posizionandosi su di lui. Lo sente lamentarsi sull’essere ritornato sulla disgustosa macchia, ma lo ignora per tirare fuori dai pantaloni la sua erezione e afferrandola con brevi strattoni, l’altra mano apre di nuovo le natiche di Harry.  
Ci sono degli evidenti graffi sulla sua pelle, sottili linee che vanno sulle sue gambe e che diventano disordinate nel punto scoperto da Louis. Sa che riceverà messaggi a riguardo per tutta la settimana. Su quanto facciano male, su come i pantaloni lo facciano sentire indolenzito, su come non riesca a sedersi propriamente sui sedili dell’aereo. E sa che Harry chiederà ciò non appena guariranno. Qualcosa che gli ricordi Louis, dopotutto.  
“Verrai su di me? Qui?” chiede Harry, e lo sta osservando di nuovo. Solo che questa volta il liscio è inginocchiato su di lui, e può vedere lo stato in cui ha lasciato il viso di Harry questa mattina. Louis scuote la testa.  
“Voltati, amore”  
Harry è ancora più rosa sul suo fronte. Ha i segni delle lenzuola su tutto il petto e panca, i suoi capezzoli solo duri, i peli pubici sono ricoperti di liquido seminale. Il suo cazzo, ancora un po’ duro, è arrossato e usato e carino tra i peli pubici. Louis potrebbe facilmente segnarlo anche sui fianchi. Potrebbe leccare dal suo ombelico fino al petto, lasciare dei segni sul collo che non andrebbero via per giorni. Potrebbe farlo venire così tante volte che Harry non penserebbe di toccarsi per un’intera settimana.  
È quel pensiero che lo fa superare il limite, e venire su tutto il petto del riccio, aggiungendo ulteriore disordine sullo stomaco di Harry, facendo bloccare il suo respiro e rendendo il suo viso un po’ più rosso.  
Louis vuole baciarlo, ma ha abbastanza buon senso da ricordare che non può rovinare ancora di più il suo viso di quanto abbia già, non fino a dopo lo shoot di venerdì. Si abbassa per lasciare un bacio proprio al centro del petto di Harry prima di cadere al suo fianco.  
Quando guarda verso il viso del riccio, lo trova ghignare.  
“Non fare il compiaciuto” Louis gli ricorda. Harry lo avvolge tra le sue braccia e non dice nulla. Sarebbe capace di ritornare a dormire così com’è, quindi il liscio continua a pizzicare la sua pancia ad intervalli per tenerlo sveglio mentre si calmano, fa scivolare la propria mano verso il basso, attorno le sue cosce dietro i testicoli per toccare i piccoli graffi che ha lasciato, facendo sibilare Harry.  
“È ancora il peggior giorno della tua vita?” Louis chiede infine, quando è pronto ad alzarsi e a darsi una pulita. Harry ridacchia avvicinandosi.  
“Sapevo lo avresti tenuto a mente”  
Louis raschia con le sue unghie irregolari la pelle di Harry, il quale trema.  
Più tardi, quando è in bagno a sciacquarsi, gli capita di guardarsi allo specchio. Non sono i suoi occhi stanchi ad attirare la propria attenzione questa volta, o le rughette che ha iniziato a notare ultimamente. È la rossa e gonfia pelle attorno alla bocca. Lo sfogo che riesce a vedere formarsi sotto la sua barba.  
Impreca sospirando.  
Lasciando ad Harry il compito di far sì che Louis si irriti con la sua stessa barba in qualche modo.  
La sua rasatura dovrà aspettare.


End file.
